halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Art
in Halo: Reach.]] Forge Art is a type of object that can be created in Forge. Unlike other creations made using Forge, Forge Art most often appears as large scenery or statuary of various things, such as characters, ships, or vehicles. Most forms of Forge Art are simply scenic, but there are a few that can be used as a map to play on. Forge Art can come in many 3D shapes and sizes, but are usually huge, and made to look like beings, ships/vehicles, or words. Another form consists of objects or weapons laid out on the ground or in the air to form words or pictures. Usage ''Halo 3'' Forge saw limited appearances in Halo 3 Forge feature due to the difficulty of stacking scenery and most were created on Sandbox because of its size and structures available. Although Sandbox is one of Halo 3's biggest maps, other maps, such as Foundry or Avalanche, contain Forge Art, too. ''Halo: Reach'' With the addition of Forge World in Halo: Reach, these creations have become far more widespread. The Forge feature (Phased/Fixed) in Halo: Reach allows for objects to be placed in mid-air and retain that position allowing for greater ease in the creation of Forge Art. Forge World, however, is not the only map in the game holding Forge Art, although it is the more likely and probably has the most. ''Halo 4'' Halo 4 adds several maps tailored specifically to Forge. Erosion, Ravine, and Impact were all created to serve as Forge map templates, consisting of large, open terrains of various environments where players can craft their own creations. Forge Island, a massive map for Forging and successor to Forge World, was released as a free DLC. Gallery optimus prime halo forge picture.jpg|Other characters unrelated to Halo can be created into Forge Bots also, like Optimus Prime. Halo_2___Gravemind.jpg|A second class Forge Bot depicting the Gravemind's meeting with John-117 and the Arbiter. reach_16634921_Medium.jpg|A Forge Bot created from the Arbiter of Halo Wars, Ripa 'Moramee. reach_1678340_Full1.jpg|A Jiralhanae Chieftain Forge Bot Reach 10271659 Medium.jpg|A Forge Bot made using weapons, and looks similar to a T'vaoan. reach_6995423_Medium.jpg|A giant, clearer-looking T'vaoan Bot. reach_1296109_Medium.jpg|A UNSC Frigate Bot. reach_16691485_Medium.jpg|A Forge Bot of a giant Warthog. reach_13747231_Medium.jpg|Jorge-052's Forge Bot. reach_15233618_Medium.jpg|The Covenant species', Drone, Forge Bot. reach_16441221_Medium.jpg|A Forge Bot of the Noble Team member, Emile-A239. reach_5038719_Medium.jpg|A giant, custom-made robot as a Forge Bot. reach_13147906_Medium.jpg|A Bot of a random dinosaur. reach_15198482_Medium.jpg|A lion standing atop a mountain in Forge World, made from rocks to be a Forge Bot. reach_2226310_Medium.jpg|Bungie's logo, made from the alternate type of Forge Bot.|link=Bungie reach_7424744_Medium.jpg|The AI, Cortana, made in the sky of Forge World as a second-class Forge Bot. 28263841-full.jpg|John-117 as a second-class Forge Bot, made to look like the cover from Halo 2. reach_13541220_Medium.jpg|Another second-class Master Chief Bot, looking similar to the cover of Halo 3. reach_14665010_Medium.jpg|A Forge Bot of a Covenant Destroyer. reach_26019472_Full.jpg|Forge bot- Marathon cruiser reach_23029543_Full.jpg|Forge bot- Spirit of Fire Image9.jpg|Forge bot- Pillar of Autumn reach_25005353_Full.jpg|CCS Battlecruiser- Forge Bot H4_ForgeBot_MarkIX_Mantis.jpg|A Forge Bot of a Mantis next to a real one. H4_ForgeArt_StarWars.jpg|A Star Wars theme Forge Art on Impact. unsc_infinity_forge.jpg|Forge Art of the on Impact Sources Category:Multiplayer Lexicon